Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to systems and methods for decontaminating a fluid without the use of chemical additives.
One challenge for the International Space Station (“ISS”) and future manned space exploration is to produce sufficient quantities of potable water. Despite efforts to maintain a sterile environment, bacteria tends to accumulate in the water supplies on the ISS. Research has shown that the bacteria can mutate into strains that are highly resistant to eradication. To reduce or eliminate such bacteria, a biocide such as iodine or silver is introduced into the water. Such chemicals, however, tend to cause adverse health effects over time for the men and women drinking the water.
There is a need, therefore, for improved systems and methods for decontaminating a fluid without the use of chemical additives.